Cousin Okita
by Jaded candy
Summary: What happens when a certain sadist gets a visit from a girl, his age, who claims to be his cousin, set in the 3z universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was just another lunch break at Gintama high, the students were about, eating lunch and some other stuff I won't bother myself to mention. A student was resting on the school's roof, it wasn't a rest though, seeing as how he hadn't done anything stressful that day, heck, he hadn't done anything at all. Despite the sun, scorching down on his face, this lazy student went on with his nap, which didn't last long, when the door to the roof swung open

''I thought I'd find you here'' there stood a dark blue haired girl wearing a blank expression ''I've been looking everywhere for you''

''Why so?" He asked, eyes still closed

''You have work to do'' she replied '' Mr president''

''Work?"

''Do you even plan on taking your position as student body president seriously?"

''...maybe''

''Ugh'' she groaned and walked towards the lazing boy'' Okita, get up!"

''I'll think about it''

''It wasn't a request''

Knowing her, she wouldn't leave him be. Reluctantly, Okita got up . ''There, you happy now, Imai?"

''...maybe'' she smirked a bit

The two left the roof, and went to the student body council room, which was really just a classroom. Sougo walked in and sweat dropped at the sight of the work he had to do

''You wan't me to do all this?" He pointed at the huge pile of papers and binders on a desk, no, two desks

''Yeah '' Imai replied straight faced '' all this paperwork has just been sitting here, waiting for you'' she picked up her bag and walked towards the door ''have fun''

And with that, she left. Okita stared, infact glared at the work infront of him, he'd only lazed off all this while because he thought she was taking care of the work, she is the vice president afterall. Angrily he took a paper from the file, and began the work.

It was about an hour after closing time, Okita had spent the periods after lunch, plus one hour, doing all that paperwork, and now, he was rather grouchy.

''Dang it!, I can't believe I'm leaving school this late'' he grimaced at his watch, not bothering to lock the council room door, before leaving the school.

He could've asked a fellow council member to do the work instead, but no one came into the council room, since after he and Imai, so he practically had no choice. By that time the school was empty, noticing this, he picked up the pace, so as to leave the school before the front gates are locked. A few minutes of running and he was outside the school premises, and on his way home, his place wasn't that far so he decided to take his time. Eventually he arrived home to his mansion, well it's not really his, it belongs to his foster parents

''I'm home'' he said as he closed the front door

''Welcome home, master Okita'' the butler greeted him, Okita nodded and handed him his backpack and jacket

''Oh, sou-chan, you're back'' his older sister, Mitsuba, walked out of the living room '' welcome home''

''I'm starved, what's for dinner?" He strolled into the kitchen, Mitsuba walked in behind him

''Eh, sou-chan..."

''Hmm?" The sandy-haired boy replied, scanning the kitchen for something to eat

''We-uh, kinda have a guest '' she smiled sheepishly

''A guest, who?"

''Well, actually, it's a relative''

Sougo dropped the cooking pot cover with a bang, onto the wooden kitchen table, ''relative?"

''Yes, relative''Mitsuba nodded

_They had no relatives, _Okita thought as he went upstairs to the guest room, where their relative was, as Mitsuba had told him. As he got there, he knocked on the door,

''Come in'' a feminine voice replied

Sougo opened the door, and was greeted with a smile by a girl, roughly his age, with hair and eyes, just like his, except more feminine

''Sou-chan!" She hugged him, her long hair slapping his face, to which he frowned at '' good to see you again, cuz''

Cousin?, he had always believed he and Mitsuba were alone, with no relatives, seeing as how they never showed up to their parents burial, or to support them in any way as he was growing up. But now this girl has just waltzed in, out of nowhere, and claims to be related to them

''Don't tell me you don't remember me'' she pouted, reading the expressions on his face '' we used to be so close''

_Really, so where were you all these years!_

''I can't help it if I don't remember''

''Oh well, I guess you're right'' she agreed

The two were interrupted by Mitsuba , calling them from downstairs,''sou-chan, time for dinner!"

''Coming '' she shouted back'' I'll be down in a minute, you can go ahead''

Sougo left the room and went downstairs for dinner, where his foster father and mother were seated, with Mitsuba. Sougo took a seat next to his father and opposite Mitsuba, soon, they were joined by their cousin and dinner started.

''So, you're, Sougo and Mitsuba's cousin'' their mother started a discussion as the maid served the food

''That's right'' she replied ''my name's Mitsuo by the way''

''Well, nice to meet you Mitsuo'' the father smiled warmly, everyone else did except...

''So why're you here?" Sougo asked, his tone a bit harsh, to this, Mitsuba frowned a little

''Not wasting your time, huh cuz'' Mitsuo grinned '' well if you must know, I just enrolled in a school around here, and it was a bit far from where I lived before, so my folks told me to move to somewhere around, but after I found out from my mom that I had relatives here, I decided to stay here, instead of some lousy apartment''

''That's fortunate, for you to have relatives to stay with'' the mother stated

_Is anyone else not bothered by her?, how could I be the only one, and isn't everything a bit too fortunate?!. She just so happened to have 'wealthy' relatives who lived around the school she just enrolled into, and how come mom and dad are so cool with it, they didn't even ask questions or anything, don't they care that Mitsuba and I have no idea who she is!, and sis_, **quite smiling and say something!.**

Mitsuo noticed that sougo's food was untouched, while everyone else was halfway through with theirs '' sou-chan, aren't you hungry''

He growled inwards as she called him, no one else calls him 'sou-chan' except his sister, he wasn't very fond of other people calling him that way, especially her. ''No''

''What's wrong, you were hungry when you came home'' Mitsuba said

''I've lost my appetite''

_Yeah, liars tend to irritate me_

''I'm going to bed'' he got up and left the dining room

''Good night!" Mitsuo said to him

As sougo climbed the stairs to his room, Mitsuba followed him'' sou-chan..''

He looked back at her

''What's wrong?"she asked concerned''it's not like you to behave that way during dinner''

''I'm just a little tired, that's all'' he continued climbing the stairs ''don't worry about it''

''Okay'' she sighed'' good night''

''Good night''

Mitsuba returned back to the dining room, where her parents were entertained by Mitsuo. And sougo returned to his room and fell asleep soon after.

The next day, sougo was up, and ready to go to school

''Don't you want the driver to take you?" Mitsuba asked her brother, who had just finished eating breakfast and was about to leave for school

''Na, I'm good'' he replied ''bye, sis''

''Have a good day at school, sou-chan'' she waved

He had woken up earlier than usual, to avoid his cousin, sure, it cost him his precious sleep but it was worth it, he could get to school early and get a head start in making some certain people's day miserable, he was a sadist afterall. After walking for a while he arrived at school, where he was about the only person, except for some teachers and students. He went straight to his classroom, dropped his bag, slipped on his sleeping mask and took a nap, hoping not to wake up for at least an hour.

''OKITA!" An angry female voice woke him up

He tilted up a corner of his sleeping mask to see who it was,

''What now, Imai'' he groaned wanting to get back to his nap, it was just his luck that his vice president was a very punctual student

''This!" She slammed a piece of paper on his desk '' what the heck did you do!?''

''To what?"

''The paperwork, you messed everything up'' she brought it up to his face '' look at this, and I can't believe you actually drew on some of them, and wrote your own random notes on them''

''...''

''Okita!"

He looked at her with sleepy eyes'' so what do you want me to do about it?"

''Nothing'' she bit her lip'' absolutely nothing, I don't think I can trust you with any of this work ever again''

''Whatever'' he put his sleeping mask back on

''You should really think about taking your position seriously'' she adviced'' you'll never know when you'll lose it''

To this, he didn't say anything and just went back to sleep, and he heard the door close as Imai left.

It was now later in the morning and most students had gotten to school, a bell rang for the morning assembly, and everyone proceeded to the assembly hall, except okita.

''I made it!" A girl with Vermillion hair and swirly glasses bust into the classroom, panting, she dropped her bag and adjusted her school uniform and was about to leave for the assembly, when she noticed someone in the class, ''sadist?". Okita was still fast asleep unaware the bell had been rung.

''Oi, sadist'' she shook him from his sleep

He didn't wake up

''Sadist!" She yelled, hoping it would wake him up, it didn't. Seeing as she was a bit late, she gave up and turned to leave the class, perhaps if he misses assembly, he'd get in trouble, which was perfect, considering the fact that she hated him.

''Why does everyone wanna keep me awake today'' he growled

She looked and saw him sitting up, the sleeping mask off and his sleepy eyes glaring at her

''What's that glare for?" She got angry ''you should be thankful that I even bothered myself to wake you up, uh-huh''

''Hell would freeze over before I'd be grateful to you, china''

''Tch, I'm not wasting my time here, I have an assembly to go to'' she turned to leave

''Hold it'' he got up and walked towards her ''we'll go together''

''And why would I wanna go with you''

''Just incase there's a punishment for coming in late, I don't wanna take it alone''

''In that case, go yourself!, uh-huh''she stormed off ''jerk!"

Regardless, Okita got to the assembly early, because teachers arrived late, lucky him, he went to the stage, where the other student council members were seated and took a seat. The principal, Mrs Terada Ayano, though people know her as Otose, came in last and asked Imai to take the school anthem

Imai took a microphone and came forward where everyone could see her'' may we rise for the school anthem''

Everyone stood up and sang the school anthem along with a piano, and when they were done, principal otose gave an opening speech, which lasted for about five minutes, after which everyone left for their classes, and the principal, to her office.

There was a knock on the principal's door'' enter'' she replied

Mr Sakata Ginpachi walked in '' mornin' hag''

Otose frowned, ''I'd advice you to refrain from annoying me this morning'' she said '' now, I believe you're aware that a student has just transferred here''

''Yeah, what's his name again?"

''That doesn't matter, anyway, I'm placing the student in your class''

Ginpachi's deadfish eyes widened ''say what!"

''Did I stutter?"

He slammed the table'' what the heck, granny!, I've already got my hands full with the class I'm teaching and now you wanna add another student!?"

'' calm down, moron, you don't even know the student, he/she might be...different''

''Yeah right''

''Nevertheless, you're still going to have this student, whether you like it or not''

Wordlessly and angrily, Ginpachi walked out of the office, and to his classroom, ''that old hag's gonna pay for doing this'' he grumbled to himself.

Back at class 3z, there was an uproar, so to say, Otae shimura was furious at kondo Isao for something he did, that was too embarrassing fir her to say

''I'm gonna kill you, gorilla!" She roared, and scooped up some of Kagura's lunch, which kagura was eating early, as usual, and threw it in kondo's direction, kondo dodged in fear, and the spicy food hit Ginpachi, who just walked into class.

_''Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this"_

The class was quiet as they stared at their teacher, Ginpachi was still wearing a carefree expression but within he was bawling in agony

''Oh my, sorry sensei" Otae apologized and approached him with a tissue'' here you go''

Ginpachi rook the tissue and used it to clean his face, but it wasn't enough,''I'm going to the bathroom, settle sown till I get back''.As soon as he left the class settled down as he said, they might be monsters but they have respect for their beloved teacher, sometimes.

Ginpachi was now going to his classroom after he had cleaned up in the restroom, when he met a student in the hallway

''Excuse me'' the student called '' can you direct me to Mr sakata's class please?"

''Who are you?" He asked

''I'm a new student, I just transferred here''

''Whatever, come on, I'll take you to your class''

''Thanks''

Everyone was doing one thing or the other, before their teacher came into the class'' settle down''. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

''We have a new student joining us today'' he said and turned to the door, which was still open, ''come in''

The class all looked towards the door, wondering who the new student was and how he/she looked like, and in stepped a girl with sand-coloured hair in a long side ponytail and crimson eyes, wearing a wide smile'' hi, I'm Okita Mitsuo, nice to meet you''

End of chapter one

Yatta!, finally I've finished it, this is my first ficcie, so it'll be understandable if it wasn't perfect or anything, but I'll still be hoping for some good reviews, at least five, before I can post chapter two, I mean, there's no point writing if no one's reading, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

''Hi, I'm Okita Mitsuo, nice to meet you all'' she smiled

All eyes, except hers and Okita's, went to the sadist, most with the question of if they were related or not. This didn't last long as Ginpachi broke the silence, ''take a seat''

''Uh, where?" She looked around the class and didn't see a vacant seat

''Anywhere'' he huffed ''I really don't care''

''Mitsuo-chan!, you can sit sit here'' Kagura pointed to a seat in between she and sougo's, who was glaring at her

''Thanks'' she sat there

''Finally, someone to seperate me from sadist over there'' Kagura stated, and Mitsuo just smiled

''What the heck are you doing here?" Sougo said in a tone that only she ,could hear

''Surprise!" She whispered back with a smirk

''Okay, everyone shut up and pay attention, class is starting'' Ginpachi announced, cutting their little conversation short.

Sougo didn't really pay attention to whatever Ginpachi taught that day, he was too busy glaring at the girl seated next to him, he didn't know why, but her presence there was somehow, noticed he was glaring at her, but decided not to bother herself and just pay attention to the teacher, even though everything he was saying was trash.

_Ring!, Ring!, Ring!_

The bell rang, and the period was over, Ginpachi wasted no time in packing his things and going to the teachers lounge. The students remained in class, awaiting their next teacher. As the next teacher didn't come so early, the students decided to get to know their new classmate.

''So you're an Okita?" A dark haired guy furrowed his brows as he asked her, everyone else gathered around to hear the details

''That's right''

''Aww, you poor thing'' Otae whined in sympathy ''it must be a pain to be related to him''

_I'm sitting right here and you're spewing out insults?!_

''Are you guys siblings?" Kagura asked

''No, we're cousins'' she replied to Kagura who was gnawing on a piece of sukonbu

''Really!, but you two look so much alike'' Kagura narrowed her eyes as she compared the two of them, the colour of their hair and eyes were similar, they looked like a male or female version of the other. ''You're much better looking than sadist, though''

Okita flashed Kagura a furious glare, and she responded by sticking out her tongue. He felt outraged as he watched everyone gather around her, it won't have bothered him so much, if not for the fact that they were comparing him with her, and saying she was better, which to him, wasn't true. And the other reason was the most infuriating, most , if not all the guys were ogling at her with stupid expressions on their faces. The fact that she was just smiling back at them without hitting them in the guts, clearly showed that she wasn't related to him. Feeling that he couldn't stay there a minute more, he got up and walked out of the class, no one even noticed he left, well, no one but Mitsuo.

''Well, you seem nice enough so...'' Tae smiled ''Welcome to class 3z ''

''Thanks!, happy to be here''


	3. Chapter 3

Cheerful laughs could be heard from class 3z, as they welcomed a new classmate. Their little welcoming party was stopped by the bell, it was lunch time.

''Mitsuo-chan '' kagura called ''you wanna have lunch with us?"

''Uh-sure'' Mitsuo smiled ''but, who is 'us'?"

''Me, Boss( aka Tae ), Hanako ,Oryuu and Kyu-chan'' kagura replied, pointed at the girls respectively

''Okay then, let's go''

The girls talked as they went to the cafeteria, most of their conversation was aimed at getting to know Mitsuo more. As they arrived at the cafeteria, Mitsuo excused herself and went to the bathroom, or at least, that's where they thought she went to. Heading back to the school building and asking for directions, Mitsuo went to the school roof, where she believed was the most private place in the school. She closed the door behind her, and paced around, getting some fresh air.

''Finally, privacy''

She brought out a small device from her pocket, and placed it in her ear. The device then beeped after getting a signal

_''What's your status?" A voice was heard from the device_

_''I'm in'' she replied_

_''Good, stay put and don't do anything stupid'' the person ordered ''you'll receive new orders tonight''_

_''Affirmative''_

The conversation was ended, and she put the device back in her pocket and looked around to make sure nobody was there.

''Now I can finally take off this stupid wig'' she pulled at her hair, and it came off, revealing short scarlet locks of hair underneath, she let the breeze into her hair for a while, before putting the wig back on and going back to kagura and the others. Not having the faintest idea that Imai had seen the whole thing.

''I'm back'' Mitsuo said as she met the others at their table

''Hey''Kagura said ''want some peanuts?"

''No, thanks''

The girls all brought out their lunch and were eating at their favourite spot next to the window, they talked, joked and some other stuff. In the middle of it all, Mitsuo noticed someone staring at her

''Who's that'?" She pointed to Imai

''That's Imai ''Oryuu replied

''Who are those guys she's hanging out with?"

''Those are just some members of the student council, Imai's the vp''

''So who's the president?"

''Okita ''

''Really?, he doesn't look like it''

''That's what I think''Kagura said ''everyone knows, the only reason he got voted student council president is because all his crazy fangirls voted for him a bijillion times''

''Then again, he might've just won fair and square'' Mitsuo said

''Yeah right'' Kagura scoffed at the thought

Nothing much, happened after that for the girls, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. But as for Imai, she had a little going on in her head.

_Should I tell him?, no, I probably shouldn't_. Imai pondered as she sat right next to Okita in the student council room, she kept thinking of what to do, who to tell. _What if they don't believe me, I'd hate being called a liar, but then..._

''Imai?"

She turned to Okita, who was looking at her a bit puzzled,

''you okay?"

''Uh-yeah'' she still had a blank expression, but her voice was otherwise

''Ok-ay, if you say so'' Okita put his sleep mask on

''Okita.."

''Hmm?" He answered, eyes still closed

She made up her mind to tell him, it would be bad if Mitsuo's mission was to hurt someone, so she had to do what she could to stop her before anything like that happened, ''I have something I wanted to tell you''

She had no sign of anxiety written on her face, because it could give him the wrong idea, and also because she hardly displays emotions.''It's about your..cousin''

He opened his eyes and took off the sleep mask ''what about her?"

Why was it so hard to just...say it!, ''well, uh...''

''Go on''

Right then, there was a knock on the door, the knob turned and a vermillion, ( or whatever colour his hair is) boy, walked in, smiling.

''Hey Imai'' he turned to Okita ''hey stupid''

''My name is...'' Okita was getting up from his seat, ready to confront him, but Imai stopped him

''Guys, no fighting'' she said ''I don't wanna have to explain to the principal how the damage was caused''

''Sure, I won't fight'' he smiled at Imai to reassure her ''in school that is''

Okita didn't respond and just glared at him

''So why are you here, Kamui?" Imai asked him

''I was having some trouble with a project and I was wondering if you could help''

''Y-You want my help?" She pointed to herself

''Yeah, so will you do it?"

''S-Sure''

''Great, thanks Imai'' he glared at okita '' bye loser''

''Jerk'' Okita said as Kamui closed the door, then turned to Imai, who was now packing her stuff into her bag'' so what did you wanna say before?"

''Nothing'' Imai blurted ,quickening her speed

''But you said you wanted to...''

''Igottagobye!" Imai slammed the door, and ran to the girl's bathroom, with her head down, hoping no one would see her, and her extremely red cheeks. She managed to get to the girl's bathroom, she dropped her bag and splashed water on her face, _that was close,_ she thought, it was getting hard to control the way her cheeks changed colour lately, especially around, him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuo had left the cafeteria early, and on her way to class, she decided to stop by the girl's bathroom, she walked in and saw someone else there, which was normal, so she just ignored that and headed for a bathroom stall, and stopped.

Mitsuo turned back and was, well...astonished, ''are you okay?"

The girl nodded

''You're Imai, right?" She came closer to the girl to be sure ''what happened to your cheeks, they're-they're so...RED!"

Imai turned to the sink and started splashing water on her face

''Are you sick or something'' Mitsuo asked'' allergies?"

''I'm fine'' Imai cleaned her wet face with a tissue, ''I'm perfectly fine''

''Okay''

After that Imai wordlessy walked out of the girl's bathroom, Mitsuo left as well, she no longer felt like using the bathroom, it was then that the bell for the end of lunch period was rung and everyone went to their classes. After lunch, Mitsuo had Geography which was taught by

''Miss Tsukuyo'' a student groaned

Mitsuo noticed everyone was settled in their seats with their books out already, she hadn't been there for long, but she knew that it was strange. In almost no time a blonde woman walked into class and stood beside the teachers table

''Good morning, Miss Tsukuyo'' the whole class greeted, orderly

''Good morning class''she replied ''take your seats''

The teacher started to, well, teach, about stuff that a teacher would teach about in geography, which I beleive, I don't need to write. Long story short, classes were normal, nothing much happened and Mitsuo had an okay first day at school.

When school ended, Okita was stuck in the student council room, almost done with another set of paperwork, courtesy of Imai, and he was itching to leave, he got impatient at the last one, because it seemed so confusing, and his brain wasn't calm enough to think of tge right thing to do with it, so he just left it like that, and left the council room, when he came outside he saw Mitsuo standing there.

''What're you doing here?" He asked

''Waiting for you ''

''Why?"

''So we can go home together''

''I prefer going home myself''

''But the driver's been waiting for you all this time and so have I''

''Driver?" Okita looked downstairs towards the parking lot and saw some students admiring a slick, black limoxine parked there, all where wondering who it belonged to.

''Just come home in the limo, please'' she gave a shy smile, and puppy dog eyes

''Fine'' he sighed

''Yaaaaay!" She squeled, took her cousin by the arm and ran downstairs

Everyone looked in awe, as the cousins walked towards the car, the driver opened the door for them and close it when they were inside, then went to the drivera seat, started the limo, and drove them home. Okita looked back at the people who were still standing here and smiked a bit, it had been a while since he was looked at like that, envied.

''Mitsuba told me you don't like using the limo to school'' Mitsuo said ''why?"

Okita was quiet, Mitsuo decide not to ask and just dropped the question

''Some years back, Mitsuba and I were orphans'' he began '' until we got adopted by a rich couple ''

''I realized that, I'm your cousin, remember?"

_Sure you are_

''We used to take the limo to school everyday, it was one of our favourite things to do together'' he looked down'' until she got really sick, she was diagnosed with tuberculosis, after a month or so, the doctor's said she couldn't go to school anymore, although my parents insisted on home school. When she was in the hospital, I was so scared, scared I'd lose her, she's the only family I have left, and if she's gone, I-I-I...''

Mitsuo held his hand, as if encouraging him to continue

''I stopped using the limo, because I didn't want to be reminded of those times when I wasn't afraid of losing my sister, I didn't want to be the only one in the backseat of the car''

''I understand'' ( and I hope the readers do too )

The car ride was quiet afterwards, nothing else needed to be said apparently, although Mitsuo felt she was getting closer to Okita, but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

''5,4,3,2,1" Mitsuo counted the second's till midnight.

As the clock stroke on twelve, she grabbed a small bag slipped on a pair of dark shades, put on her hoodie and left the house quietly through the window, she jumped from roof to roof, until she got to her destination. She tied a rope to a vertical pipe on the roof of the building, then lowered herself to the closest floor and entered through the window, which was open. It was an abandoned building, so no one was there. She stood in the dark, waiting patiently for the person she was supposed to meet, after about an hour, she considering leaving. As she turned to exit through the window, she heard a foot step and looked back.

''You're late'' she said, knowing the person had arrived

''I had something to take care of, it couldn't be helped'' a tall figure stepped out from the darkened part of the room, and a man with jet black hair, a navy blue trench coat and trousers stared back at her through his shades ''your report''

''Everything's going according to plan ''

''Is anyone suspicious of you?"

''Well, when a girl you've never seen or heard of before, suddenly shows up and says she's your cousin, you might get a little suspicious'' she humored

The man responded with a blank stare

''No, no one's suspicious of me'' she replied

''Keep it that way, and remember, if you're discovered...''

''I know, I know, destroy all traces of evidence and pull out'' she finished ''I've been briefed on this, you don't have to worry''

''Okay, as for your next mission'' he gave her a picture '' get as much information as you can about this person, and in order to do that, You'll have to befriend the person''

Mitsuo's eyes widened as she looked at the person in the picture

''Something wrong?" He asked her, noticing her surprised expression

''No, nothing's wrong'' she put the picture in her pocket ''is that all?"

''Yes, I'll contact you in a week, till then..'' he sighed ''don't do anything stupid''

''Yes sir'' she replied, then left through the window, she got home, soon after, got in bed and slept off until the next day.

A bright ray of morning sun, shone on the sandy-haired boy, waking him up, he got up from bed and started getting ready for school, after which he went downstairs for breakfast, as he took his seat at the dining table, he was greeted by his sister and the maid, he was served his food and then he began eating

''Go-od morning, cousins!" Mitsuo loudly greeted the sandy-haired siblings as she skipped into the dining room

''Good morning, Mitsuo'' Mitsuba greeted her back

Okita quietly ate his breakfast without even glancing away from his food, Mitsuo took a seat next to him and started eating as well, in less than five minutes, Okita was done and got up to leave the house, Mitsuba left the rest of her food to follow him.

''Wait up!" Mitsuo yelled to him

Okita kept walking, Mitsuo noticed he wasn't headed for the front gate, but for the car, where the driver was standing, as he noticed Okita coming, he opened the door for him and greeted him, Mitsuo hurried over, and got in the car as well, and then they were off to school.

''So what made you change your mind about using the car?" Mitsuo asked him, smiling

''I was tired and I din't feel like walking'' Okita lied

Mitsuo said nothing more and just smiled at his change of heart, shortly after they arrived at school

''I heard you're the student council president''

''Yeah, so?"

''Nothing, I just wanted to be sure'' she replied '' so can you show me the student council room?"

''Whatever''

''Ya-ay!" She clapped her hands and squealed, to this, Okita smiled a bit, ( just a bit, so don't get any ideas )

They walked together to the student council room, they talked a little on the way though, then they got there

''Here we are'' Okita said as he opened the door

''Wow, it's uh...''

''Boring '' someone finished the statement. The two looked in the direction of Imai, who had been in the room before them ''isn't that what you were gonna say?"

''Maybe''

''Why're you here before school?" Okita asked her

''Because unlike you, I take my post seriously'' she replied

The conversation was cut short, when the bell rang for morning assembly, nothing imoortant happened during the assembly, so I'll just skip it, and continue from after the assembly.

Imai went to the student council room after the assembly to get her bag and go to class, as she was locking the door, someone came to meet her

''Hey Imai''

She froze as she heard a familiar voice, and then turned back

''H-Hey Kamui'' she was a bit surprised to see him

''Are you off to class?"

''Um, yeah, I have Mr Sakamoto's class now'' she replied ''can I help you?"

''Yeah, about that project I wanted you to help me with''

''What about it?"

''I wanna get started on it today, after school''

''Sure, where do you wanna meet up?"

''At my place''

''Y-Your place?"

''Yeah, if you're okay with it''

''Yeah, I'm okay with it''

''Cool, I'm going somewhere after school, so you can just ask my little sister to take you there''

''Okay''

''And thanks again for helping me''

''Don't mention it''

And with that, Kamui left and Imai stood there, holding back her squeals of joy, but with her cheeks a little pink, she put the keys in her bag and walked off to class, not too far behind, was Mitsuo who had been following her since after the assembly, coincidentally and fortunately, Imai and Mitsuo had the same class, so that made it easier for Mitsuo to get closer to Imai, because she was the person that was in the picture she was given, she was the person she had to befriend in a week. The two got to class and took a seat next to each other.

''Hi'' Mitsuo tried to start a conversation

''Uh, hi'' Imai said back

''So, you're in the student council with Sougo''

''Yeah''

''That's-uh, cool'' the conversation wasn't going anywhere

''I guess''

She kept quiet thinking of something better to say

''So you like Kamui?"

Imai's cheeks reddened instantly ''who told you that?"

''No one'' she replied '' I just thought you liked him, cuz your cheeks turn red after you talk to him''

Imai grabbed her hands, and took her to the girl's bathroom, when they got there, Imai stared at her coldly, who was she?, first she saw her doing something suspicious on the roof, and now she knows of her secret crush, which she went through a lot of trouble to keep secret, and no one finds out about her secrets, no one.

''Why are we here?" Mitsuo asked

''...''

''Uh-Imai?"

''Who are you?"

''What?"

_Uh-oh, she's getting suspicious_

''Who are you?" She carefully voiced out every word ''I won't ask you again''

Mitsuo was starting to get uncomfortable, she reached to her back and made sure she had a grip on something, Imai was staring back at her, waiting for a response, if not, she'd report her to the authorities. Suddenly, something came spinning in her direction, she dodged it, but Mitsuo had pinned her down, and was holding a knife at her neck.

''What are you doing?!" Imai yelled at her

''Shutting you up'' she tightened her grip''by any means necessary''


	6. Chapter 6

Imai had a knife at her throat, and couldn't move. She thought of calling for help, but Mitsuo would have slit her throat before anyone came to help

''What do you want?'' Imai decided to try and reason with her'' who are you?"

''...That's classified information''

''Why do you want to kill me?"

''It's classified''

''You mean, I don't have a right to know why you want to kill me?!"

''No, I mean, yes...I mean...I don't know!" Imai wasn't the only one in an uncomfortable position

''Mitsuo...'' Imai held the knife ''you don't have to do this''

''Yes, yes I do'' her hands were shaking now ''I have to do this''

''No you don't'' Imai told her ''I won't tell anyone, just...please, put the knife away''

Mitsuo wasn't sure what to do,it was her duty to make sure the mission goes on perfectly, but now that Imai knows, she has to take her out , although Imai said she won't tell anyone, she could be lying and she couldn't take that chance,and she wasn't just some ordinary student, she is the one she was told to get close to. Imai was sitting up now, Mitsuo had withdrawn the knife and was staring at it with a frightened expression

''I can't believe I-I almost killed someone''

''Just what kind of people do you work for anyway?''

''Classified''

''Go figure'' she rolled her eyes ''You've never done this before, have you?" Imai asked her

''No, this is my first mission after my suspension''

''Suspension?, what were you suspended for?"

''Classified ''

''Oh, come on, I promised not to tell your secret, so you might as well tell me everything''

''What makes you think I can trust you?"

''Good point''

Mitsuo spared no more time and walked towards the door to leave, before turning the knob, she looked back to Imai, who was still trying to comprehend everything ''this is between you and me'' her eyes became darker and more serious '' no one finds out''

The door was slammed shut, Imai turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face, she tore some tissue from the roll nearby, cleaned her face and left the girl's bathroom, By the time she got back to class, the period was already over. The day was rather boring until closing time. Imai hardly paid attention and didn't eat during lunch , but her mood changed when the bell rang for closing time . Imai was almost skipping for joy as she walked to Kagura's class, when she got there, she scanned the room until she spotted the vermillion haired girl

''Kagura-chan'' she called

Kagura turned back, looking for the person who just called her, ''Imai?"

''Are you going home now?"

''Yeah''

''Great, let's go''

''What?" She was suprised by the statement

''Your brother asked me to follow you home today and wait for him so we can get started on a project''

''Ri-ght'' Kagura raised a brow at her '' okay, let's go then''

Imai smiled and followed Kagura out of her class, getting some wierd looks from Kagura's friends, who never saw the two together. It was a train from the subway and a few minutes of walking before they got to Kagura's house, she and Kamui lived in an apartment in a multiple floored building.

''You guys live alone?" Imai asked as she stepped in

''Yeah, our dad rented us this place'' Kagura walked over to the fridge, looking for something to eat ''he travels a lot''

Imai looked around the living room, and smiled as she saw a picture of a baby

''Aww'' she picked it up '' who's this little cutie?"

''That's Kamui, ugly isn't he?" She opened a can of soda she found, and took a sip

''No, he's adorable'' Imai smiled

''Whatever'' she sat on a sofa ''you hungry?"

''No, I'm okay''

Kagura said nothing else, and turned on the tv, after two hours of day time television, talking, laughing and some other stuff, Kamui came home to see the sleeping Kagura and the bored Imai

''I'm home'' he said as he opened the front door

''Did you bring anything edible?" Kagura asked not bothering to welcome him

Kamui tossed her a pack of sukonbu, before sitting on a sofa

''Welcome home'' Imai said

''Thanks'' he smiled at her '' thanks for waiting''

''It's okay, so do you wanna get started now?"

''Sure''

''No way'' Kagura sat up ''you have to make dinner first''

''Can't it wait?" Kamui asked

''You know it can't ''Kagura frowned, reffering to her huge appetite

''Do you mind, I'll only be a few minutes'' kamui asked Imai

''Sure, take your time''

''Thanks'' Kamui said, then he went into the kitchen

Imai and Kagura waited in the living room, the aroma of the food made Kagura's tummy grumble loudly, but fortunately the food was ready soon after.

''Dinner's ready'' he called from the kitchen

''Finally'' Kagura jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen, Imai went as well

There were several bowls of food on the dining table and more on the way. Anyway Imai found herself eating dinner with the two siblings, Kagura ate up to 18 bowls of food, while Kamui ate more than twice of that, because of the amount of dirty dishes Imai also helped to wash them, which took about two hours. When they were done, she and Kamui began the project in the living and Kagura went to her room.

Imai was sitting in the living room, with a hot cup of tea, with Kamui, sitting opposite her, pouring himself a cup

''So what's the project about?" Imai asked

''This'' kamui held out a folder

''A play?" Imai said after reading the cover

''I'm supposed to write the script for this play, and assign roles to the characters''

''Ginpachi-sensei is a vampire?" Imai laughed, then she saw her name ''why is my name here?"

''I wasn't sure if you were gonna join the play but I put your name there, just incase''

''Oh, okay'' she replied ''what about you?""

''What?"

''Are you gonna join the play?"

''I'm not sure'' he smiled sheepishly

''Why not?"

''Nothing'' he looked away

''Come on, you can tell me'' she persisted

He kept quiet for a while before answering''I have stage fright''

''Really?, You don't look like one to have stage fright''

''I guessed you'd say that ''

''Ok, tell you what, I'll join the play, only if you do,deal?''

''Deal'' He agreed ''So..., I told you something about me'' He had a bit of a mischievious glint in his eyes ''can you tell me something about you?"

''Like what?" She took a sip of her tea, awaiting the question

''Like...''He pretended to think ''your crush?"

Imai almost choked on the hot liquid ,she looked at Kamui to be sure she wasn't daydreaming when she heard the question. ''W-W-Who do I...like?"

''Yeah, your crush, love interest...who is it? '' his eyes were beaming with curiosity, almost as if he had been waiting to ask her that question

_Why?, why'd it have to be him of all people, to ask me that one dreaded question!_

She thought about telling him, that she liked him, but what stopped her was , whether he would like her back, apart from Okita, he was the guy, that girls were pinning over, even girls from other schools, and like Okita, he ignored them because he had no interest in people like them, so that could be the same case for her, and she didn't want to say something she'd regret.

The words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't get them out, ''I like...'' she just wanted to say it and forget about it, but she couldn't '' I like...no one''

''Oh'' Kamui had a dissapointed expression ''okay then ''

Imai got up, hiding her face behind her bangs ( does she have bangs? ), '' I have to go, it's getting late''

''Okay'' he got up as well and followed her to the door

Imai slipped on her shoes and turned back, to Kamui ''bye''

''Bye, and thanks for coming''

''No problem''

''So, see you tomorrow?"

''Yeah'' she opened the door and left, she walked down the hall and got into an elevator. When the elevator stopped at the ground floor, she got out, took a taxi and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsuo was lying face up on her bed, it was past midnight and she didn't feel like sleeping, the sound of crickets and owls constantly rang in her ear, as she tossed and turned on the bed, half an hour passed and she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled back the blankets and got out of bed, quietly, she opened the balcony doors, a cold breeze whipped across her face as she stepped onto the balcony. It was a full moon that night, so the garden below was visible.

But all this didn't make her feel sleepy, she felt she needed to go a bit further, she went back into her room and swiftly changed from her pajama into a black clad outfit, with a black beanie on, and dark shades to hide her eyes, she slipped on her backpack and placed a few gadgets in her utility belt. She jumped down from the balcony and landed with the grace of a cat, she made her way through the compound and climbed out through the wall, once outside, she shot a rope to the top of the nearest building, as the rope recollected back into the gun, it lifted her up onto the roof of the building. With a nice view of the city and a need for adventure, a smirk formed on her lips as a brilliant thought flashed in her mind.

**Cousin Okita- Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I never bothered to write this, because it was pretty obvious that I don't own Gintama**

**P.S: a little heads up for the chapter and maybe the rest of the story, brace yourselves for something 'different'**

The night wasn't any better for a dark-blue haired girl, she was already sitting at the edge of her bed, thinking of making some tea or something. Imai lazily got up and walked to the kitchen, not bothering if she woke anyone up or not, fortunately she didn't. While looking for the pack of sugar, she felt a presence nearby, but she brushed it off and continued looking for the sugar, when she found it, she sat down at the kitchen counter, prepared the tea and took a sip. As she withdrew the steaming hot liquid from her mouth, she groaned, at the fact that, indeed she was right, there was someone in her house, and it was someone she knew.

''You want some tea, Mitsuo?" She asked and continued to expressionlessly sip her tea

Mitsuo came out from a corner, with a menacing smile displayed on her lips, ''geez, at least welcome me, when I visit you''

''Why are you here?'' her face held no emotion, but her voice said otherwise

'' guess'' Mitsuo played on

'' I don't like guessing ''

''Which explains why you're no fun'' Mitsuo had a more playful tone now

The two stared at each other in silence, before Imai finally set down an empty cup on the kitchen counter and glanced at Mitsuo, ''are you here to tell me the truth?"

Mitsuo gave no response but a grin, to which Imai sighed inwardly,'' I guess I'm up for a long night then''

Mitsuo tossed her a shiny black object she had just removed from her pocket, ''we leave in 5 (minutes) ''

_Slam!_

Okita was woken up, by a large book slammed unto his desk by none other than Miss Tsukuyo

''Okita!, how many times have I told you to never sleep in my class?!''

Okita squinted his sleepy eyes, trying to fully wake up

Miss Tsukuyo wrote something on a small piece of paper and dropped it on his desk where he could see it, she then went back to teaching her class. Sougo picked up the piece of paper and frowned at the word written on it boldly, Detention.

The bell was rung soon after, Okita got up from his seat with a groan and left the class for lunch. On his way to the cafeteria, the sandy-haired boy occasionally closed his eyes, because he was still sleepy, and this was the reason why he bumped into a certain vermilion haired guy, making his lunch spill all over him.

Scene change

Principal Otose was looking through some files when about five students barged into her office, panting with frightened expressions on their faces

''What is it?" She asked them

Before the students could even answer, a loud sound, similar to a building collapsing was heard, along with the whole school building shaking

''What's going on!" She asked again

''It's Kamui!''

She didn't need to hear anymore, she immediately dialled the number of someone who she thought could help,'' God, please let him pick his phone''

Scene change

Ginpachi sensei was at the sweets shop on his lunch break, he was about to take a spoon of his parfait when he felt something buzzing in his pocket. He knew it as his phone, and he brought it out and answered the incoming call''

''Hello''

''Ginpachi!, where are you!" An angry female voice was heard over the phone, with an unsettling sound in the background

''What's with the sound I'm hearing in the background, are you at a demolition sight or something?" He asked casually, ignoring her previous question

''DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH ANOTHER QUESTION, YOU MORON!"

''Now-now, granny, it's not healthy to spew out insults in your old age, it could make you look like a hag even more''

''WHY YOU LITTLE...''

Someone pushed her aside and grabbed the phone, ''GIN!"

''Tsukuyo?" He recognized the voice

''We need you at the school, ASAP''

''What happened?, did granny have a stroke?" He joked

''YOU HEARTLESS MORON!" Otose heard and yelled over the phone

''It's Kamui'' Tsukuyo replied and cut the call

The owner of the sweets shop had no idea when his silver-haired customer ran out of the shoo, just that one word, in that tone of voice was enough to scare anyone.

Back at the school, teachers and students were doing all they could to stop the yato from doing something terrible. Kamui was on the roof of the school, he had locked the door behind him so no one could interfere with what he was about to do. He stood at the edge of the roof, and lowered his victim, what he was doing was a clear message that, he was going to drop his victim, Okita Sougo, down the five-floor building, to his death.

''Any last words?" Kamui asked him, as he held on tightly to the sandy-haired boy's collar

Okita glared at him, he couldn't move an inch, every part of his body was stiff with pain ''what could possibly make you wanna kill me!, you nuts?!"

''Believe me when I say, you DON'T wanna make me more angry than I am now'' he had a blood lusting gaze fixed on him ''you're already as good as dead''

The door to the roof swung open, and in ran Tsukuyo

''Kamui, listen to me, you don't want to do this'' she walked slowly and cautiously towards the boy,

''Wrong'' Kamui lowered Okita even more ''I really wanna do this''

''Kamui, please, let him go'' she pleaded

Kamui caught sight of something, Ginpachi-sensei, was running into the school building at full speed,''does he actually think he can stop me?''

Tsukuyo heard this, and threw a dagger at Kamui in order to distract him and buy some time for Ginpachi. Kamui caught the dagger just in time, ''nice try'' he turned to Okita ''but this ends now''

Okita Sougo was now falling, probably to his death, shocked eyes stared from all direction, some full of tears. But it pained him so much that, he couldn't do anything to stop it. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact, and softly whispered, ''goodbye''

Instead of the feeling of the hard ground against his body, he felt a soft warm skin against his, but was really confusing was the scent, the scent was too familiar, but he couldn't recall where it was from. His eyes flung open and was shocked at the sight. He was on top an unconscious, sandy haired girl, although unconscious, she opened her eyes and smiled upon knowing he was okay, ''Good to see you're okay, cousin'' she passed out

And all that could go through Okita's mind was three words, '' what just happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Cousin Okita-Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this because I feel like it, anyway, as usual, I don't own Gintama**

Flashback

Mitsuo had convinced Imai to come with her on this little mission, Imai was now dressed fully in black in order to be able to blend into the darkness like her partner. The two had been watching a building for a few minutes, but the cold weather made it seem like hours. Finally, a black van parked right infront of the building and someone stepped out, Imai and Mitsuo used binoculars to see the face of the person, but there was a black mask over the person's face.

''Tch, I can't see his face'' Mitsuo complained

''Let's go down there and try to get a better look'' Imai put away her binoculars and quietly approached the van, Imai followed behind.

The person had apparently entered the building because they couldn't see him around. The two looked around, Mitsuo took pictures and Imai handled the surveillance,

''Tell me again why you dragged me out here?" Imai asked Mitsuo

''I got some info on some shady business going on here''

''How'd you get info on that?"

''I know a guy''

''What guy?, aren't you working for someone already?"

''Yeah, but I can't expect the agency to give me all the Intel I need, they have all this protocol and stuff''

''I see''

Mitsuo wasn't aware when the guy they thought was gone, came up behind her and was about to hit her on the head

''Look out!" Imai warned her

Mitsuo avoided the attack at the last minute, Imai came at the guy in attempt to attack him, but he kept blocking every single move , there wasn't much she could do without a sword. But fortunately, she saw an opening and went for it, she aimed for his face, he grabbed her hand and stopped it, Mitsuo came at him from behind but he dodged her, Imai used that opportunity to do the least she could do. She reached out for the mask on his face and quickly pulled it off, she regretted doing that, the face that stared back at her was none other than...

End of flashback

''Imai?" Mitsuba, Okita's older sister called ''Have you had anything to eat yet?''

Imai was standing at the door of Mitsuo's hospital ward, Mitsuo used her body to shield Okita's fall, it all happened so fast, one minute she was next to her and then she was passed out under Okita, who hadn't left her side since he was able to move, the doctors found a paralyzing poison in his bloodstream, obviously put there by, him.

''I've had some tea this morning '' she answered amidst her deep thinking '' I'm okay ''

''Ok, but do you know if sou-chan has had anything?"

''I don't think he's left that chair since he got there''

''I see'' she looked worried '' well, I'll be going then, tell sou-chan I'll be back if he asks of me''

''I will''

Mitsuba smiled and walked off, and Imai continued watching Mitsuo, and like Okita, she prayed that she would be okay.

Scene change

In a room, at an unknown location, a group of people were having a meeting. The light in the room was dim in order to hide their faces and identities. All were present, but for one person. A man in black clothing entered the room with another man behind him, the first man to enter, sat at the front of the meeting table, he was the leader of this group, and the man that had followed him in was one of his sub ordinates, and at that time everyone was rather angry at him.

''We heard what happened '' someone seated at the table spoke ''your boy over there, blew it!''

''Thanks to him, we've been compromised!'' another said

The leader sat, listening to all their complaints and finally spoke up when they were done, ''is that all?"

There was no response

''This is why, you'll never go higher than the positions you're in now''

They scoffed at his remarks, but kept their anger in

The leader turned to the one who they were angry at, ''why don't you tell them what 'really' happened ''

The one spoken to stepped forward to where everyone could see him, ''I realize you all think the person that was killed was not the one we were out for, but '' he played a footage on the screen in the room, ''luck was on our side''

Their cross expressions were replaced with surprised ones,

''So that means...''

''Yes'' the leader finished''the spy was indeed killed''

''Well, that's good news'' someone in the room said ''although I understand how you mixed them up, they look similar in appearance''

''But what about the boy you're disguised as?"

''No need to worry about him, we'll leave him to him to the authorities''

Scene change

Kagura was still in bed that morning, school had been closed due to investigations and repairs so pretty much everyone was at home, except for Okita and Mitsuo who were probably in the hospital. A few reporters had come to see her that day, but she wasn't in the mood, so she asked them to leave and threatened the persistent ones.

That's right, she was now the little sister of a potential murderer, what happened yesterday was still unbelievable. At first she thought that Kamui was just a little angry and that he would soon calm down, but he didn't , she'd never seen him that violent before. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the look he gave her when she tried to stop him, those cold eyes.

The bedroom door opened and two people stepped in, Otae and Kyubei

''Boss, Kyu-chan, what are you doing here?" She hurriedly wiped off the tears and put on a smile as she laid eyes on the two

''We were worried about you'' Tae sat next to her ''what happened yesterday must've been tough for you''

The tears started welling up again

''We brought you some breakfast'' Kyubei held out a bento box

''Thanks ''she took it from her hands ''but I'm not hungry''

''Well, that's unusual''

''Kagura, are you ok?"

Kagura didn't respond but just burst out in tears, Otae and Kyubei comforted her, this lasted for a while until they heard someone enter the apartment

''Are you expecting someone?" Kyubei asked her

''I don't think so'' she got up from bed and went to see who it was

All time seemed to have stopped when she laid eyes on who was there, bright blue eyes, long Vermillion hair in a braid and a constant smile on his face. Kamui

''Y-you ''she pointed a shaky finger at him while stepping back

Her friends, who were curious as to who was at the door, came out of her room and displayed shocked expressions an their faces as well. 'He' was here.

Scene change

Back at the hospital, Okita hadn't moved an inch, he had been by Mitsuo's side for about five hours and it didn't look like he was going to leave soon. Mitsuo had taken a hard hit to the head and a fractured spine, Okita winced every time he thought about the pain she must've felt that instant, it was all so fast that he didn't even know when it all happened

''Why?", he pushed back some strands of hair from her face '' why'd you do this to yourself, for me''

Deep down, he hoped that by some miracle, she would open her eyes and be better all at once, but that wasn't about to happen. There was a knock on the door before it was opened, and Imai walked in

''Is she...''

''She hasn't woken up yet'' Okita finished

''Oh, I see '' Imai stared at the ground, disappointed, the silence in the room added to the gloomy atmosphere

''Imai ''Okita looked away from Mitsuo '' what happened yesterday?"

''I-I don't know'' she took a seat '' I don't think I know anything right now''

Kagura burst in through the door, suddenly, panting

''Kagura-chan '' Imai was surprised at seeing the girl ''what is it?, what happened''

Amidst her panting, she was able to voice out one word, ''Kamui''

Scene change

Why did she look at me like that?, Kamui asked himself. He had just came home after a week long trip to see their father, and he was welcomed so oddly, almost everyone he had seen stared at him with a strange look on their faces, some even went far as to say,' that's him'.

After Kagura had ran out of the house with her friends, he left, and was now walking aimlessly through the park . school was closed, because of some damage so he didn't see anyone there, he honestly had no idea what was going on

''Kamui''

He turned in the direction of where the voice came from, and his bright blue eyes met with sad, scarlet ones

''Imai '' he was happy to see someone he knew '' what's goin-''

His sentence was cut short when he saw her pull out a gun

''Just give up '' she fought back some tears ''and no one else gets hurt ''

''What are you talking about '' he was clearly confused ''did something happen?, what the heck's going on?"

''Just surrender, Kamui, you can't fool anyone anymore'' the tears had already forced their way through her eyes

''No, I can't '' he said ''I'm not gonna do anything you say , until you tell me exactly what's going on, and why my sister looked at me like I'm some sort of criminal!"

''You really don't know what happened?"

''Let's assume I did, do you honestly think I'd be dumb enough to come out in public after I've done something illegal?!"

''...''

''Answer me Imai!"

''No ''she shook her head, and looked up at him smiling ''you didn't do it after all''

Before he knew what was happening, Imai had thrown the gun away, ran to him and gave him a hug, he could feel her tears soaking his shirt as she kept crying for joy.

''I knew you didn't do it, I just knew''

Kamui, who still didn't know what was going on, just hugged her back, happy that he had gained her trust again, when he didn't even know he'd lost it.


End file.
